Jagex
Jagex Games Studio Is a "British" trolling clan under the guise of a game developer. Jagex are responsible for all sorts of drama on the internet and in real life as well. Jagex are not actually British; their accents are fake. Jagex are one of the biggest trolling clans out there, and what makes Jagex so great is the fact that they have trolled tens of millions of people into believing that they are a gaming company. Those who quit are still fooled into believing that jagex is just an incompetent gaming company, and are ignorant to the fact that jagex just lured them in with an addiction and constant updates and gained money in the process. What the players see as major derps or a lapse in judgment on jagex's part, are actually successful trolls disguised as failures. Jagex are the don of subtle trolling, and they get paid for it. Many people never really quit runescape, since its so addictng they keep coming back to get unknowingly trolled and raged over and over again. History - because thats all it will be eventually In 1999, An Aspie named andrew gower and his sister, Pauline gower sat under what would be jagex mountain and schemed up an elaborate troll that would carry on to this very day.They began work on the Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game that you hopelessly addicted kids called RuneScape. As this new MMO became increasingly popular, the Jagex company grew in size - just like Andrew Gower's bank balance. In 2009 and 2010, Jagex enjoyed winning the Golden Joystick Award for 'Best UK Developer' twice in a row. However, it is generally accepted that the reason they won is less because they did a fantastic job (check out the decline in update quality if you don't believe me) and more people a mass of addicted people voted for them, along with almost every other nomination suffering from being a "I've never heard of it". '' Memorable trolls Jagex is known for trolling, Its list of trolls are bigger than Mod marks pant size. There are more trolls In Runescape that I could possibly add on this page. Here is a very small list. '''Mobilizing armies': Mobilizing armies was a classic troll typical of Jagex. Jagex hyped up content and delayed it for EVAR, then when it was released It was a total flop, causing all kinds of disappointment. A great aspect of this troll was the Imbued rings, which were only obtainable if you could find someone to play the terrible game with you. In other words, jagex made a reward that you couldn't get because no one would play the terrible game that they hyped up. Skill capes: Jagex told everyone that skill capes would be available to everyone that got a 99 in a skill. When they were released, F2p was left out. The forums erupted with rage and the jagex team celebrated with free fail burgers from markdonalds. Successful troll is successful. Bonus Xp weekend: Jagex told people that there would be no more bonus xp weekends, then relases one three months later. Watching players fall over themselves trying to gain bonus xp at a last minuets notice must have been lulzy. Dragon warhammer: some time in september of 2013 Jagex decided to finally release The fabled Dragon warhammer that players have been asking jagex for ever since dragon weapons came out. Jagex waits until after they took away special attacks (the only thing that made dragon weapons worthwhile) to implement it, then Puts a lofty requirement to wield it- Completing a grand master quest...If you think that is acceptable...the grand master quest requires 85 strength to complete.Most players with 85 strength will have around 80 attack. so in other words...the dragon warhammer being a level 60 weapon with nothing special about it... will be useless to the people that have "Earned" the right to wield it, but unusable to people that would find it useful. People couldnt tell if jagex was trolling or just really stupid. Other notable games with Jagex involvement *'War of Legends - '''a Real-time Strategy game that honestly, no one really plays. Probably because its another one of them games reliant on micro-transations. Oh well. *'MechScape '- Now cancelled, not before costing Jagex millions in wasted money. *[[No one gives a shit|'Herotopia']] - A flash-based MMORPG game aimed at children. Its Wikipedia entry is almost completely bare, which just proves how popular it is. *'8Realms - 'Yet another MMO - This one offered people the chance to test the beta version - provided you had a FaceBook account. More on this later. *'Stellar Dawn '- Futuristic Sci-Fi MMO ''(Yes, another) ''that is currently in development. Is suspected by some to become the main point of attention if it is released and doesn't fail - dragging the attention anyway from RuneSccape, much to the dedicated fanbase's resent. Jagex's casual gaming website FunOrb contains many smaller games, however it has not been updated for absolutely ages. Jagex and FaceBook controversy ''Main article: MMOs and social networks don't mix! Recently, Jagex had become under criticism from its player base that it was focusing too much on linking content and features with the social networking site FaceBook. I could write a great big paragraph about this, but the point stands that it seemed a lot like a sell-out, really. Trivia *Initially, the word 'Jagex' meant ''Ja'va 'G'ame 'Ex'perts' but now means ''J'ust 'A'bout the 'G'aming 'Ex'perience'. They never could make their mind up on anything, anyway. *Jagex wrote a RuneScape-related book once called Betrayal at Falador. Was it any good? What do you think? Category:JaGEx Category:The Jagex Set Category:Runescape Category:Game Essentials